This invention relates to a detachable connector for attaching one end of an elongated member, such as a fish hook or a fishing line, to the body of a fishing lure or the like.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, many devices have been proposed for detachably connecting fish hooks and the like to a lure-like member. However, such devices are complicated in structure and are difficult to assemble, especially while one is fishing. Prior art means for detachably connecting fish hooks to a lure are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,457,550, dated June 5, 1923; No. 2,611,209, dated Sept. 23, 1952; No. 2,821,045, dated Jan. 28, 1958; and, No. 2,869,278, dated Jan. 20, 1959.